Serara
Serara is a seemingly young Druid who is a part of the Crescent Moon Alliance. While she isn't generally strong, she appears to hold sufficient healing and cleaning prowess. Appearance Serara appears to be one of the youngest looking characters in the series. She has long red hair and a pink scarf with white and yellow stripes covering her neck. She also wears an orange top, a white and blue dress with a pink cloth tied on one side and a pair of brown shoes. She carries a red staff as her primary weapon. Naotsugu describes her as the kind of girl who was third prettiest in her class but received the most the love letters."「クラスの三大可愛い娘で云うと三番目なんだけどラブレターをもらう数は一番多いとかそんな感じだぜっ」" Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 Personality Serara is meek and naive and flusters easily at the thought of things such as love and marriage (specifically regarding Nyanta). At the start of the series, she cowers in the face of dangerous people such as Demikas and can be indecisive in a battle. She is shown to be easily bored; while hiding from Demikas at Nyanta's house, she spends most of her free time cleaning. She also has a strong sense of duty and obligation. For example, at the welcome home party thrown by the Crescent Moon Alliance, she refuses to relax and instead insists on serving food to guild members as thanks for the safe rescue.「それでも自分を助けてくれた皆さんへの恩返しですから」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Synopsis The Apocalypse After being trapped in Elder Tale, Serara finds herself alone in Susukino and is being chased by members of the Brigandia guild. She calls her guild master Marielle for help but is found and is about to be captured. However, she is saved by a werecat named Nyanta who brings her to his home. The Depths of Palm She then appears in The Depths of Palm where she notices how fast her Maid class levels up and realizes that all she had been doing since being rescued is cleaning Nyanta's house. She muses that she has become something of a housewife to Nyanta and flusters at the thought when Nyanta walks in. Escape In Escape, Serara and Nyanta met up with Shiroe and was surprised to find that the two knew each other. She was relieved to find that she'd be able to return to Akihibara and was more so when Nyanta made the decision to go with them. She held doubts in Shiroe when he led them out of the city to fight Brigandia, and was shocked to see Shiroe and Nyanta so confident in the face of danger. During the battle, she began to doubt her abilities and felt her healing power wasn't enough, but with Shiroe's words: “If you can’t do something, then don’t. Focus on what you can", she regained her confidence and healed Nyanta and Naotsugu. When Demikas attempted to defeat Shiroe when he could, Serara stepped in and killed him with her staff. Equipment Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Druid Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members